


Adalind's Fantasy

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Adalind is having trouble sleeping. She decides to relieve some tension and start thinking about a very tall individual, but the image changes to someone else. Set early in season one.





	1. Chapter 1

Adalind tossed and turned in her overpriced bed. No matter what she tried, she just could not get to sleep.  
She wished she could call up Sean Renard, get him to help her out. But he was acting like the true royal bastard that he was and not giving her any form of wanted attention.  
He had been so charming when he first recruited her to work for him. But ever since The Grimm had showed up, Sean had started to become more cold, more distant. As if she were a mere employee instead of his lover.  
Well, She may not get to have him in reality, right now, but she could have him in her fantasies.  
She got out her little toy from her nightstand drawer. She then removed her clothes, might as well get comfortable.  
She drifted her fingers over her skin. Stroking around one nipple, lightly brushing over the peak, teasing herself and getting herself nice and wet.  
She thought about Sean.  
How tall he was.  
And lean, not an ounce of body fat on that man.  
Nice and hard muscles.  
And silver blue eyes  
Wait, Sean did not have silvery blue eyes, and they were not framed by lashes that most women would kill for.  
Adalind cursed when she realized whose eyes they were. She was dreaming about Nick Burkhardt’s eyes.  
She refocused herself, there was no way in hell she would be getting herself off by dreaming about the grimm.  
As if he could really compare to Sean Renard.  
Sean Renard was everything Nick Burkhardt was not. Sean was elegant, controlled. He never lost his composure.  
Nick was impulsive. Rugged. Everything he felt was right there on his face.  
Sean’s hair was always perfect, never a single strand out of place.  
Nick’s hair was always so windblown and messy. As if someone had run their fingers through it.  
It would be soft, Adalind just knew it, like silk against her skin. And easy to grip onto when he trailed his way down her body.  
“No! I will not be thinking about Nick Burkhardt’s mouth on my body” Adalind scolded herself. She wanted Sean. Tall, sexy, lean bodied, Sean.  
Nick Burkhardt was not as tall as Sean Renard. No one was as tall as Sean Renard.  
And Sean was chiseled. His features that of Greek gods.  
Nick Burkhardt had boy next door features. The grimm was deceptively innocent looking. Except for when he had smirked at her. Then, in that moment, she caught a glimpse at the predator underneath.  
Adalind wondered for a moment, what kind of lover he would be. Would he let the hunter out. Would he be rough, dominant. Would he use all of his strength when he thrust into her. Or would he be thorough, attentive. Take his time to explore and only strike when he would get the best reaction.  
Grimms were known for being perceptive. Able to size up their opponent in a single glance. Nick would be able to read her like a book. He would be able to tell which spot was the most sensitive. Which spot would have her crying out in sheer ecstasy. He would know when to go slow and when to quicken his pace.  
Nick was bigger than Adalind. Not overly so like Sean was. But he was still a good head taller than her. And he was broad. Not bulky, but not sleek either. A medium built that was perfect for having the right balance of strength, speed and agility. She would still feel vulnerable lying beneath him.  
And powerful riding on top of him. She imagined pushing him onto his back, and climbing on top of him. Sliding his hardness inside of her. A shiver went through her at the thought of dominating the deadly hunter.  
But he wouldn’t allow her control for long. No, he would flip them. Turn her over so she was on her belly. Cover her body with his own. Maybe have her on her hands and knees, twist her hair in his hand, jerk her back and bite her neck. His other hand gripping her breast, squeezing. He would thrust into her, savagely, but she would still beg for more.  
Adalind gave herself up to the fantasy. Surrendering to the euphoria that was going through her as she dreamed of the grimm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy smut. Might feel a little shady to some. Lots of enjoyment but no one wants to admit it. It's a dream people!

A dark figure jimmied open a bedroom window, and slipped inside without making a sound. He crept to her bed, and ever so carefully removed the sheet covering her. Getting a good view of the blonde clad in a black satin teddy. Then he lowered himself onto the bed.  
She was startled awake when she felt the dip. Her eyes blew wide in shock as he positioned his body over hers and pinned her arms to her side.  
“Nick?”  
“Hello, Adalind. I was not content with how we left things back in the woods, so I thought I would come here and finish it right.”  
At first she thought he meant to kill her, but then his lips crashed down on her like they had during their fight.  
This time, instead of biting him, she opened for him.  
He was so dominant, so aggressive.  
It felt good, so very good.  
She spread her legs and cupped his rear to pull him down, pressing his hardness on her rapidly growing wet center.  
She whimpered out when he ground down, rubbing her in just the right way, already triggering tiny tremors of pleasure.  
His hands slipped under her nightgown and he said, “As good as you look in black, I really need you naked for this.”  
And then she was. The grimm pulling the garment off of her so it slid, revealing her breasts first and then her lace underwear, which he took with the garment along the way.  
His rough hands then returned to her now bare body, gripping the flesh. His lips returned to hers, then moved lower, biting then soothing with his warm tongue. When he got to her breasts, he took special care to lick every inch, yet placed gentle nips on her nipples, causing Adalind to arch up and cry out his name, cupping his head, and burying her fingers in his hair.  
She caught the smug grin on Nick, but had no time to comment as his highly skilled hands had moved to her center.  
She bucked up when he pinched her clit. She tried to say something, anything, but nothing coherent would come out. He was touching her just in the right way, and it was amazing.  
And then she saw his head move between her legs.  
Well, that was it, she was lost to the grimm. To the delicious pleasure he was giving her. Caught in a riptide of bliss so exquisite, there was no surfacing.  
He moved back up her body, gripped her hips and flipped her over, wrapping her hair around his hand and jerked her back so she was pressed against him. He tilted her head back and to one side, biting her neck, marking her for all to see.  
He then whispered in her ear, “You are mine now witch, you will never love another. You will never truly want another. Any man you take to your bed, you will always compare to me.” He unwound his hand from her hair, placed it on her neck while the other gripped her hip, and in one stroke, thrust into her. Setting a pace that was brutal and intense.  
The hand on her hip moved to press firmly on her clit. Adalind cried out. It was impossible to stay silent. Not with Nick pounding her into oblivion. One of her hands covered his that was between her legs, the other reached up to hold the arm of the hand that was still on her neck.  
A sheen of sweat coated their bodies, causing them to glisten in the moonlight. Heavy pants and moans from both beings filled the room and they grew in volume as the two moved together a carnal dance.  
Both screamed in unison as their bodies were rocked by a mind shattering orgasm.  
Adalind jerked awake, breathing heavy, white cotton nightgown soaked with sweat.  
“What the hell?” She cursed out, not wanting to believe she had not only just dreamed about the grimm, the very grimm responsible for her now missing powers, but that she had just had an incredible orgasm because of that dream.  
She shook her head, as if trying to dislodge all of the images that dream conjured.  
She hated the grimm. Because of Nick Burkhardt, her mother rejected her and Sean Renard now wanted nothing to do with her. He had called her “Just another pretty girl.” As if she had never meant anything to him.  
Well, she would show him. She would show all of them.  
And she would definitely prove to Nick Burkhardt that she did not have to be a hexenbiest to weave magic.  
Across town, the grimm jerked awake. He quickly and quietly rushed to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. Nick looked down at his sleep pants and thought it best to change.  
How the hell did he just have a wet dream about Adalind Schade. The woman had tried to kill him, his aunt and his partner.  
His mind was seriously messed up.  
He told himself it was just stress. Yeah, that was it. Working to hard. Having to keep to many secrets. His subconscious was just providing a little hate sex to relieve some of that stress.  
That was all.  
He changed into a new set of sleep pants and crawled back into bed. Doing his very best not to remember the way a certain petite blonde felt beneath him.


	3. Adalind's Best Fantasy

The night Nick came through the portal from wherever he had been, and their entire family was tucked away safely, he and Adalind made love like it was the first time.  
He was more gently, more passionate, more attentive, and he held her tighter than he ever had before.  
He placed kisses on every inch of her skin. As he slid himself inside her, he kept his mouth on her’s, tasting her every moan, her every whimper.   
And when they climaxed, they did it as one, holding on to one another as they crashed into that sweet abyss.  
Nick was the first to fall asleep. Not surprising. He had gone through something that, though he said he couldn’t really explain, it was understood that it was a very trying and exhausting event for him, mentally, physically and emotionally.   
So, sated and happy to have his whole family alive and safe, he wrapped the woman he loves in his arms and drifted into peaceful sleep.  
Adalind lays awake for a while longer, just basking in the afterglow and being in the arms of the man she loves.   
She looks at her left hand, now free of that cursed ring, can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief and feel she is finally free to pursue a life she wants.  
A life with both of her children safely with her. And a life with the man she loves, Nick.  
Who would have thought that after all these years, she would find herself dreaming of a life with the grimm who she had had so much conflict with?  
But as strange as it seems, it is a life with Nick that she wants.  
Adalind allows herself to dream about one day being married to her sexy grimm. She thinks of a wedding with all of their friends. Diana as their flower girl, and maybe Kelly as the ring bearer, if they wait til he’s able to walk.  
She smiles to herself thinking about who will be in their wedding party.  
Rosalee would have to be her matron of honor. But Trubel? Adalind just could not picture the she grimm wanting to be a bridesmaid. If they wanted her in the wedding party, they may have to put her on Nick’s side.  
Of course, more than likely, the eisbiber women would want to help plan it. That entire community loved Nick and would want to do everything they could to give him the wedding of his dreams.  
She chuckles lightly to herself thinking how over the top they could end up making it.  
The entire ceremony and reception venues might end up having every single inch covered in flowers, ribbons, bows and garlands.  
Oh, and the cake, that might end up being bigger than a siegbarste. Guest might end up having to take some home with them, to save the couple from being buried by leftovers.  
Then there was the honeymoon to think about.  
Adalind was unsure if she could leave her children behind. She and Nick may have to have a more family style vacation than a honeymoon. Though, maybe if it was just for a long weekend, instead of a whole week, she and Nick could leave the kids with trusted friends and go to a bed and breakfast.   
She snuggled closer to him and admitted some alone time with her man did sound really appealing.  
Laying her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart, Adalind drifted to sleep with thoughts of a life with Nick, the man she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series may be considered a prequel to The Past Present and Future lives of Nick and Adalind


End file.
